Survivalism
Monitor Class Survivalism is coordination and environment dependent skills. It is generally a utility oriented style. A monitor can only learn an ability with a higher level requirement once they have learned at least one ability from the previous level requirement in that skill tree. An ability with Rank 1+ can be leveled up by investing more skill points into the ability, this provides the same effect as the first level of the ability for as many ranks as the ability has been leveled up. Each additional rank in a skill, after the first, requires the monitor to reach level 5x the rank of the ability; for example a rank 2 ability that unlocks at level 1 can be learned at level 5 and a rank 3 ability that unlocks at level 1 can be learned at level 10. Survivalism Requires: Level 1 Sense (Requires Level 1 Monitor) Passive Effect - Survivalism Adds an additional advantage to attacks made by the monitor when attacking from behind cover, around corners, or from out of range of their target's attacks. -- -- Trigger (Requires Level 1 Monitor) Major Action - Survivalism N/A - Ranged Ability (7 Range) The monitor generates a hololight flashbang that {adds a buff that reduces the number of Minor Actions all hostiles within 1 range of the target can use in their next turn of combat by -1.} This effect lasts for 1 turn, this effect can be stacked. -- -- Back (Requires Level 1 Monitor) Major Action - Survivalism N/A - Self-Targeting Ability Allows the monitor to make two Major Actions in their next turn, in addition to any Minor Actions. -- -- Attack (Requires Level 1 Monitor) Minor Action - Survivalism 3 FP - Ranged Ability (15 Range) If the target is a friendly target, adds a buff that provides the target with +5 Initiative. {If the target is a hostile target, adds a buff that provides the target with -5 Initiative.} This effect lasts until the end of combat, this effect can be stacked. -- -- -- Requires: Level 5 Traps (Requires Level 5 Monitor) (Requires Sense) Rank 1+ Passive Effect - Survivalism Allows the monitor to detect traps using their battleground sense. Make a skill check of INT+CHA to determine the monitor's battleground sense ability, to successfully detect a trap the monitor must roll at least 5x the level of the trap; this will detect traps on individual objects or in a radius of 5 range. Every additional rank in this ability, after the first, adds +5 to all detect trap attempts; therefore making rolls unnecessary for any traps of a level below the rank of this ability, any traps that would be detected without a roll should be automatically revealed when the specialist enters within 5 range of the trap or inspects an object. -- -- Stormstride (Requires Level 5 Monitor) Passive Effect - Survivalism The monitor may move through disabling terrain that would normally require additional movement actions as if it were normal terrain. -- -- -- Requires: Level 10 Flashbang (Requires Level 10 Monitor) (Requires Trigger) Passive Effect - Survivalism Adds an additional 2 range to the splash radius of [Flashbang Trigger[. -- -- March (Requires Level 10 Monitor) Passive Effect - Survivalism The monitor may sprint for 1 FP regardless of how many consecutive turns they use the ability. -- -- -- Category:Prophecy of the Fated Category:POTF Classes